


Спор

by DHLOVEMS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHLOVEMS/pseuds/DHLOVEMS
Summary: Стайлз очнулся и не сразу сообразил, где находится. Оглядевшись вокруг, он понял, что лежит на заднем сидении машины, укрытый пледом, и попытался вспомнить, что случилось и как здесь отказался, — но мозг напрочь отказывался работать.





	Спор

Стайлз очнулся и не сразу сообразил, где находится. Оглядевшись вокруг, он понял, что лежит на заднем сидении машины, укрытый пледом, и попытался вспомнить, что случилось и как здесь отказался, — но мозг напрочь отказывался работать.

Он сел и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на водителя. За рулем сидел Дерек.

— О, уже очнулся? — спросил он и улыбнулся, глядя на него в зеркало заднего вида. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стайлз в недоумении осмотрелся и принялся задавать один вопрос за другим:

— Что происходит? Как я здесь оказался? И куда мы едем?

— Мы едем в одно место, — последовал лаконичный ответ.

Стайлз взглянул в окно и понял, что уже вечер. Последним, что он помнил, было пробуждение от дверного звонка. Он встал, открыл дверь и, увидев Дерека, попытался ее захлопнуть, но безуспешно. Дерек вошел в дом — а дальше была темнота.

— Ты похитил меня! Усыпил и похитил! — гневно крикнул он и отшвырнул плед в сторону. — Ты в курсе, что мой отец — шериф! Он будет меня искать. Да он уже кинул на мои поиски всю полицию Бейкон-Хиллс! Он поймает тебя рано или поздно и посадит за похищение. И почему уже вечер? Только не говори, что мы ехали целый день.

— Успокойся, Стайлз. Все хорошо. Мы скоро приедем на место.

От того, как спокойно Дерек это сказал, Стайлза начал душить гнев: он был просто в бешенстве. Лицо его раскраснелось, глаза блестели, губы плотно сжались.

— Я не хочу никуда с тобой ехать! — продолжал кричать он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выпустил. А лучше — чтобы развернул машину и вернулся в город. Зачем ты вообще меня похитил? — задал он очень сильно интересующий его вопрос.

— Я не хотел тебя похищать, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, проговорил Дерек. — Мне просто надо с тобой поговорить, а добровольно бы ты не поехал.

— Ну конечно, и для того, чтобы поговорить, надо ехать непонятно куда. Ведь в Бейкон-Хиллс нельзя этого сделать.

Его трясло от гнева; он вцепился в сиденье машины до побелевших костяшек пальцев, чтобы не ударить Дерека. Тот продолжал вести машину, не обращая внимания на истерики. Стайлз, видя, что его игнорируют, попытался успокоиться.

— Слушай, давай вернемся обратно, спокойно сядем и поговорим. Кстати, а куда мы едем?

Он снова посмотрел в окно и попытался понять, где они находятся, но ни одного указателя не было. Зато был снег. Стайлза подбросило на месте от осенившей его мысли.

— Ты что, везешь меня в горы? — удивленно воскликнул он.

— Стайлз, заткнись, — начиная выходить из себя, рыкнул Дерек. — Мы скоро приедем и поговорим.

— Хватить меня все время затыкать, — гневно посмотрел на него Стайлз. — Я вообще не собираюсь с тобой больше разговаривать. Ни сейчас, ни когда мы приедем. Ты не услышишь от меня больше ни единого слова.

Он отвернулся и уставился в окно, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку сиденья.

Дерек скептически посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Было интересно, сколько тот продержится молча: для Стайлза не было ничего хуже молчания. Он продолжал вести машину, изредка поглядывая на громко сопящего обиженного парня.

Стайлз не мог спокойно сидеть на месте и молчать. Уже через несколько секунд он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но, взглянув на довольно ухмыляющегося Дерека, передумал. Тот тоже молчал: в отличие от Стайлза, ему нравилась тишина.

К счастью, пытка молчанием длилась недолго. Прошло несколько минут — и они прибыли на место. Дерек заглушил мотор, вытащил ключи из замка зажигания, вышел из машины и потянулся. Из приоткрытой двери повеяло холодом. Только сейчас Стайлз обратил внимание, что одет только в пижамные штаны и футболку и что на нем не было ни носков, ни ботинок. Он поежился, подогнул ноги под себя и закутался в плед.

Дерек достал ключи от дома из кармана куртки и пошел открывать дверь. Потом вернулся к машине, открыл заднюю дверцу и, наклонившись, сказал:

— Пойдем. Я донесу тебя до дома.

Стайлз отодвинулся как можно дальше, не желая идти с Хейлом. Дерек залез в машину и попытался до него дотянуться.

— Я с тобой никуда не пойду, — попытался отпихнуть его ногой Стайлз. — Я буду сидеть здесь и кричать о том, что ты меня похитил, до тех пор, пока ты не отвезешь меня домой или пока меня кто-нибудь не услышит и не вызовет полицию.

— Не глупи, Стайлз. Здесь очень холодно и никого, кроме нас, нет. Тебя никто не услышит.

Пришлось уступить. Глупо было сидеть в машине: без одежды и босиком далеко по снегу не убежишь. Но Стайлз не отчаивался, решив, что найдет способ сбежать. Он пододвинулся к двери, его взяли на руки и понесли в дом. Одной рукой Стайлз обнял Дерека за шею, другой — придерживал плед. Потом посмотрел вперед — и увидел двухэтажный дом. Вокруг было темно, так что больше ничего рассмотреть не удалось.

— Кстати, где моя одежда? Почему на мне только пижамные штаны и футболка? И где моя обувь?

— Прости, — виновато проговорил Дерек и посмотрел на него. — Кроме этой, другой твоей одежды у меня нет. Я забыл ее взять.

— Здорово, — не скрывая своего раздражения, проговорил Стайлз. — Мне придется ходить в одном и том же черт знает сколько. Может, мы еще и мыться не будем? Будем жить, как пещерные люди. А что, и условия подходящие: лес вокруг, никакой цивилизации. Для полного счастья не хватает пещеры.

Дерек вошел в дом и опустил Стайлза на диван, а сам пошел к машине забрать вещи. Стайлз за время его отсутствия осмотрелся вокруг.

Комната была небольшая, но довольно просторная. С правой стороны от входной двери располагалась небольшая кухонька, отгороженная от остальной части комнаты столом-стойкой. Напротив кухни была гостиная с камином. Рядом с камином стоял диван, напротив него — небольшой столик, справа — два кресла. На полу лежал белый квадратный ковер. Позади дивана виднелась дверь, выходящая на веранду, а на веранде стояли несколько уютных кресел и столик. По левую сторону от входной двери была лестница, ведущая на второй этаж.

Как только Стайлз огляделся, в комнату вошел Дерек, неся в руках четыре сумки. Две он поставил на кухню, а две другие бросил в кресло. В одних, как догадался Стайлз, была одежда, в других — продукты.

В доме было очень холодно. Дерек посмотрел на пленника: тот сидел на диване, обхватив колени руками, положив подбородок на колени, укутавшись в плед по самую макушку. Сняв куртку, он бросил ее на диван рядом со Стайлзом, подошел к камину и разжег его. В комнате стало намного теплее.

Потом он прошел на кухню и поставил чайник, а пока вода нагревалась — разобрал продукты. Приготовив простенький ужин и налив горячего чая в кружки, он поставил все это на поднос и понес в комнату.

Подойдя к дивану, он понял, что Стайлз уснул, для удобства прижав к себе колени и подложив под голову куртку. При виде представившейся картины он улыбнулся и почувствовал, как сердце на мгновение замерло, а в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Его внутренний волк тянулся к Стайлзу, хотелось свернуться клубком возле его ног, и Дерек не мог понять, почему так происходит.

  


* * *

Утро встретило Стайлза ярким солнечным светом, светящим прямо в глаза. Он зажмурился и прикрыл глаза рукой. Как не хотелось просыпаться! Он широко зевнул, потянулся и, спустив ноги, хотел встать с кровати, но кто-то опустил руку ему на талию и привлек к себе. Обернувшись, он наткнулся на Дерека.

— Хейл! Какого черта ты делаешь в моей постели? — закричал Стайлз, сбросив руку и отпрянув к краю кровати.

— Чего ты так кричишь? — не открывая глаз, пробубнил Дерек. Голос со сна был с хрипотцой и звучал нереально сексуально. — Это не твоя кровать.

— Тогда что я делаю в твоей кровати? — спросил Стайлз и оглядел комнату. Обстановка показалась ему незнакомой. — И где мы вообще находимся?

Дерек перевернулся, и одеяло соскользнуло на пол, открыв Стайлзу вид на прекрасное обнаженное тело. Он невольно залюбовался крепкими мускулистыми руками, скользнул взглядом по широким плечам, расслабленному мужественному лицу, опустил взгляд к ямочкам на пояснице. С губ сорвался судорожный вздох. Помотав головой, чтобы отогнать пошлые мысли, он попытался вспомнить о том, как он здесь оказался. Постепенно мысли стали возвращаться к событиям вчерашнего дня.

— Хейл! — закричал он еще громче. — Ты меня похитил! Мой отец, наверное, с ума сходит. Нам срочно нужно позвонить ему и вернуться обратно. — Он заметался по кровати в поисках телефона и своих вещей. Но вспомнив, что ни того ни другого нет, злобно посмотрел на соседа.

— Успокойся, — открыл, наконец, глаза Дерек. — Твой отец знает, что ты уехал со мной. Я сказал, что мы поедем смотреть колледжи и вернемся не раньше чем через неделю. Так что волноваться не о чем.

Стайлз от услышанного впал в легкий ступор. Он сидел, открыв рот, и смотрел на Дерека, не зная, что сказать. Такое случалось с ним крайне редко.

— И что, мой отец ничего не сказал? — немного отойдя от шока, поинтересовался он. — Так прямо и отпустил меня с тобой?

— Я пообещал ему, что с тобой все будет в порядке и мы всегда будем на связи.

Стайлз встал с кровати и подошел к окну, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, прикрыл руками лицо и попытался успокоиться.

— Ладно, — повернувшись и посмотрев на Дерека, сдался он. — Но он заподозрит неладное, если за неделю ни разу не услышит меня. Ты не сможешь лгать всю неделю.

— Я предупредил, что связь может плохо работать и телефон будет отключен. Чтобы он не беспокоился, мы договорились, что я буду отправлять смс.

— Я смотрю, ты все продумал. А что ты будешь делать через неделю? Нам все равно придется вернуться.

— Что-нибудь придумаю. Иди в душ, Стайлз, а я пока приготовлю завтрак.

Стайлз туда и ушел. Теплые струи воды, сняли напряжение, помогли наконец успокоиться и принять решение. Чем быстрее он поговорит с Дереком и все решит, тем быстрее вернется к своей прежней жизни.

Дерек в это время встал и оделся. Порывшись в сумке, он достал некоторые свои вещи, которые могли подойти Стайлзу, и отнес в ванную. Спустившись на кухню, приготовил завтрак и стал его ждать.

  


* * *

Стайлз спустился на кухню и сел за стол напротив Дерека. Тот поставил перед ним тарелку с оладьями и чашку горячего кофе. Стайлз благодарно кивнул и принялся за еду. Завтрак проходил в тишине: каждый думал о своем.

Когда с едой было покончено, они переместились в гостиную. Стайлз уселся на диван, подогнув под себя ноги, а Дерек — в кресло.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Стайлз первым, пристально глядя на Дерека. — Что такого ты хотел сказать, о чем нельзя было поговорить в Бейкон-Хиллсе и ради чего надо было обязательно ехать в эту глушь.

— Я не хотел ехать сюда и уж тем более похищать тебя. Но другого выхода у меня не было. Ты сам не подпускал меня к себе. Огородил свой дом рябиной. Еще чем-то набрызгался, что я не могу тебя учуять. Ты постоянно от меня ускользаешь. Сменил номер телефона. Заблокировал меня в соцсетях. Я даже хотел написать тебе обычное письмо, но подумал что это глупо и чересчур. Так что похитить тебя было лучшим решением. И мы не уедем отсюда, пока обо всем не поговорим и не решим нашу проблему.

— Ого, Дерек, столько слов сразу, — с сарказмом ответил Стайлз. — Это твой личный рекорд. Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь столько говорил. Или ты решил наговориться на несколько лет вперед? И о какой проблеме ты говоришь? Насколько я помню, у нас с тобой нет никаких проблем.

— Стайлз, я хотел перед тобой извиниться, — виновато посмотрев на него, произнес Дерек.

— Хм… И за что же, интересно? — с наигранным безразличием спросил Стайлз.

— Я не должен был так поступать. Это было подло. И еще хуже то, что ты узнал про это. Я очень сожалею.

— Знаешь что, Дерек, — холодно сказал Стайлз, — мне не нужны твои извинения. И я не собираюсь тебя прощать.

Он встал с дивана, собираясь уйти, но Дерек удержал его, схватив за руку.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было как раньше, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, прошептал он. — Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть тебя.

— «Как раньше» уже не будет. Я тебе больше не верю.

Он выдернул руку и, не говоря больше не слова, пошел наверх.

Волк Дерека рвался наружу, чтобы быть рядом со Стайлзом, и сдерживать его удавалось с трудом. Он не понимал почему, ведь он всегда себя прекрасно контролировал — даже в полнолуние.

  


* * *

_Все началось три месяца назад. Стайлз стал замечать, что Дерек ведет себя странно. Он подолгу задерживался со стаей, хотя раньше старался уйти как можно быстрее, сводя общение к минимуму. Стал участвовать во всех стайных мероприятиях, будь то поход в кино, в кафе или просто просмотр фильмов у кого-то дома, чаще, конечно, в лофте. Опять же, никого не выгонял, а, наоборот, был рад, когда все собирались у него. Покупал разные вкусняшки, заказывал пиццу и делал много чего еще, чего раньше не было._

_Но самым странным было то, что он всегда старался находиться рядом со Стайлзом. Он смотрел на него дольше, чем обычно. Всегда садился рядом с ним. Перестал рычать на него и протирать им стены._

_Стайлз смотрел на все эти изменения с подозрением. Он не мог поверить, что Дерек перестал его ненавидеть._

_Выдержал он ровно неделю этих изменений — и поехал разбираться. А вдруг что-то случилось; может, какая-нибудь ведьма наложила проклятие или еще что похуже. Дерек ведь ничего не скажет, предпочтя разобраться самостоятельно._

_Стайлз приехал в лофт рано утром. Он знал, что там никого, кроме Дерека, не будет. Все ребята были в школе, которую он решил прогулять. Питер же уехал из города по своим делам и вернуться собирался только через три дня. Стайлз зашел в помещение, где его уже ждали. Дерек сидел на диване и с интересом смотрел на него, но молчал, давая возможность первым начать разговор._

_— Эм… Привет, Дерек, — сказал он, неуверенно улыбнувшись, и облизал пересохшие губы. — Я хотел поговорить, о твоем… эм… странном поведении. Ты не подумай ничего такого. Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить. Но если что-то случилось, то расскажи, мы все поможем тебе. Тебя прокляли, заколдовали или еще что похуже? — говоря все это, Стайлз теребил рукава своего красного худи, что выдавало его волнение. Сердце в груди билось как сумасшедшее. — Дерек, почему ты молчишь? — повысил голос он. — Если ты не можешь рассказать, так хоть кивни, что я в чем-то прав. Или намекни…_

_— Стайлз, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — перебил его Дерек._

_— Что?! — удивленно переспросил Стайлз, не веря в то, что услышал, перестал теребить рукава и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет._

_— Я спросил, Стайлз: ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — спокойно повторил свой вопрос Дерек и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар. Он застыл с широко открытым ртом и шокировано хлопал глазами._

_— Что?! — еще раз глупо переспросил он. Ему показалось, что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации._

_Дерек встал с дивана и медленно подошел к нему, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Остановившись прямо рядом с ним, взял его руки в свои и широко улыбнулся._

_— Стайлз, ты мне нравишься. И я приглашаю тебя сегодня на свидание, чтобы мы могли узнать друг друга поближе, — объяснил Дерек. — Так ты согласен?_

_Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и молча кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова. Дерек отпустил его руки, развернул в сторону двери и проводил его к выходу, приобняв за плечи одной рукой._

_— Ну вот и отлично! Я заеду за тобой в семь вечера. Будь готов, — сказал он на прощание и захлопнул дверь._

_Когда дверь закрылась, Стайлз не оборачиваясь пошел к машине, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. Он размышлял о том, что только что произошло. Дерек Хейл пригласил его на свидание, и он согласился._

_Приехав домой, Стайлз все еще думал о том, что произошло. У него было много вопросов и ни одного ответа. Его не пугало то, что он согласился на свидание с мужчиной: со своей ориентацией он определился давно. Отец все знал и принял выбор сына._

_Ему до сих пор не верилось, что его позвал на свидание именно Дерек._

_Дерек ему определенно нравился. Да и кому он мог не понравиться? С ним заигрывали как девушки, так и парни. Наверное, из-за Дерека он и стал засматриваться на парней._

_За всеми этими размышлениями он не заметил, как пролетело время, и, решив сильно не заморачиваться и действовать по обстоятельствам, стал собираться на свое первое свидание._

_Дерек приехал ровно в семь. Он вышел из машины и позвонил в звонок. Дверь тут же открылась, и вышел улыбающийся Стайлз. Дерек улыбнулся в ответ._

_— Так куда мы едем? — спросил Стайлз, как только они сели в машину и пристегнулись._

_— Скоро узнаешь. Это сюрприз. — Дерек завел машину, и они тронулись._

_Стайлз любил сюрпризы, поэтому не стал больше не о чем спрашивать. Они ехали молча, пока не свернули в сторону Макдональдса._

_— Серьезно, Дерек? Это и есть твой сюрприз? Пригласить меня в Макдональдс? — спросил Стайлз, расстроенный тем, что его первое свидание пройдет в забегаловке._

_— Нет. Это еще пока не сюрприз, — успокоил его Дерек. — Мы только закажем еду на вынос и поедем в другое место._

_— Как давно я тебе нравлюсь? — посмотрев на него, спросил Стайлз, когда они забрали заказ и отъехали._

_— Эм… — замялся с ответом Дерек. — Сложно сказать. Это происходило постепенно._

_— Почему ты раньше молчал? — поинтересовался Стайлз, сцепив руки в замок, чтобы не выдавать своего волнения._

_— Стайлз, ты несовершеннолетний сын шерифа. Как я мог тебе признаться? Встречаться с тобой — незаконно._

_— И что же сейчас изменилось? — не отставал со своими вопросами Стайлз. — Почему ты решил…_

_— Мы приехали, — прервал его вопрос Дерек._

_Они вышли из машины. Стайлз удивленно посмотрел по сторонам. Дерек привез его на обрыв, с которого был виден весь город._

_— Здесь так красиво, — восхищенно воскликнул он, любуясь красотой ночного города. — Я никогда здесь раньше не был._

_Пока он любовался открывшимся видом, Дерек вытащил из багажника «Камаро» складной столик и два складных стула. Разложив их недалеко от края, чтобы была видна панорама, достал заказанную еду и поставил на стол. Вынув из кармана куртки маленькую свечку, зажег ее, поставил на середину стола и накрыл прозрачным стаканом, чтобы не задуло ветром._

_— Да ты, я смотрю, романтик, — повернувшись в его сторону, посмеиваясь и не скрывая удивления, сказал Стайлз._

_Он подошел к столу и сел на предложенный стул. Дерек разместился напротив. Они, не торопясь, принялись за еду и мило беседовали. В основном, конечно, говорил Стайлз. Дерек почти ничего не рассказывал, лишь изредка что-то спрашивал._

_Так, за разговором, время незаметно пролетело, и пора было собираться домой. Они собрали вещи, сели в машину и поехали обратно. У дома Дерек остановил машину, оба отстегнули ремни, но Стайлз не торопился выходить._

_— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — с улыбкой заметил он, повернувшись лицом к Дереку._

_— Разве сейчас это так важно? — спросил Дерек и посмотрел на него. Серо-зеленые глаза встретились с карими. Сердце Стайлза забилось сильнее, что не могло ускользнуть от слуха оборотня. Дерек протянул руку и коснулся щеки Стайлза. Тот затаил дыхание. Дерек подался вперед и прикоснулся губами к его губам в легком поцелуе. Первый поцелуй был нежным и легким. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Дерек отметил, что щеки Стайлза от смущения раскраснелись, дыхание участилось._

_Он вышел из машины, обошел ее, открыл пассажирскую дверь и протянул руку, помогая спутнику выйти. Стайлз оперся на его руку, пребывая в легком шоке от поцелуя. Не отпуская руки, Дерек довел его до двери и на прощание поцеловал в щеку. После чего, пообещав позвонить, сел в машину и уехал. Стайлз смотрел ему вслед, пока машина не скрылась за поворотом._

_Они встречались два месяца, все больше и больше узнавая друг друга. Стайлз влюбился в Дерека и рассказал ему о своих чувствах, но в ответ не получил признания. Он не расстроился: знал, что когда-нибудь обязательно услышит от него три заветных слова. Дерек не очень любил говорить о своих чувствах._

_Эти два месяца были самыми лучшими. У них было все: свидания, много поцелуев и незабываемый секс. Ссорились они крайне редко и в основном по пустякам._

_Они рассказали о том, что встречаются, стае и его отцу. Сначала друзья подумали, что их разыгрывают, но, поняв, что все серьезно, порадовались за них. Только Питер как-то загадочно улыбнулся, но Стайлз не придал этому значения. Кто знает, что у Питера на уме? Скотт сомневался в искренности Дерека дольше всех. Пытался вразумить Стайлза, но чем чаще видел их вместе, тем больше радовался за друга._

_Отец тоже порадовался за сына, хотя первое время с подозрением относился к Дереку. Но тот заверил, что не причинит Стайлзу вреда и все будет только по обоюдному согласию. Этого для отца было достаточно. Он желал сыну только лучшего, и если Стайлз выбрал Дерека, оставалось только порадоваться за него и поддержать. Так у них появилась еженедельная традиция: ужинать по субботам втроем. Как оказалось, у шерифа и Дерека было очень много общего: они оба очень любили рыбалку, болели за одну команду в бейсболе и не отказывались от вредной пищи, подкармливая друг друга тишком от Стайлза._

_Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается._

_Стайлз не мог уснуть. Он привык засыпать вместе с Дереком — это случалось довольно часто, потому что шериф был на ночных дежурствах или очень крепко спал, принимая на ночь снотворное. Но сегодня они ночевали отдельно. Дерек, сославшись на серьезный разговор с дядей, не смог приехать. Стайлз позвонил ему — хотел услышать его голос._

_— Дерек, я не могу без тебя уснуть, — проговорил он, как только трубку подняли, лежа на кровати, положив телефон под голову и обняв одеяло. — Ты точно не сможешь приехать?_

_— Я не знаю, Стайлз. Питер еще не пришел. Я не хочу разбудить тебя, если наш разговор закончится поздно._

_— Поговори со мной до прихода Питера, — заканючил Стайлз. — Я хочу заснуть под звук твоего голоса._

_Он устроился поудобнее и приготовился слушать. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, но отказать не смог и начал рассказывать разные истории из своего детства, которые Стайлз очень любил. Уже почти засыпая, Стайлз услышал, как Дерек ненадолго отвлекся на кого-то. Мелькнула мысль, что Питер все-таки пришел. Дерек пожелал ему приятных снов и попрощался, пообещав заехать с утра и отвезти его в школу._

_Но разговор не прекратился. Возможно, Питер отвлек Дерека, и тот забыл отключиться. Стайлза с детства приучили к тому, что подслушивать нехорошо, но природное любопытство взяло верх над совестью. Он прислушался к разговору._

_— О чем таком важном ты хотел поговорить? — перешел сразу к делу Дерек._

_— В тебе нет ни капли гостеприимства, — упрекнул племянника Питер. — Что, даже не предложишь выпить?_

_— Говори, что хотел, и уходи, — начиная злиться, прорычал Дерек._

_— Хорошо. Я сам себе налью. — В трубке послышался звук открывающейся бутылки. — И не надо так рычать. Меня это давно не пугает, — в голосе старшего Хейла не было ни капли страха._

_— Питер!_

_— Ладно. Я пришел поговорить о нашем с тобой споре касательно Стайлза._

_Сон как рукой сняло. От услышанного Стайлз подскочил на кровати и приложил телефон еще ближе к уху, включив громкую связь, чтобы лучше слышать._

_— Надеюсь, ты помнишь условия? Ты должен был соблазнить Стайлза и встречаться с ним не меньше трех месяцев._

_— Срок еще не вышел. У меня есть еще месяц. Так зачем ты пришел? — не скрывая раздражения в голосе, спросил Дерек._

_— Напомнить, какой выигрыш на кону…_

_На этих словах руки Стайлза задрожали, и он нечаянно сбросил вызов._

_Он сидел и смотрел на выключенный телефон, будто видел его впервые, и не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал. Дерек и Питер поспорили на него. И если Питер мог так поступить, то от Дерека он такого не ожидал. И все ради дурацкого выигрыша. Все, что делал и говорил Дерек последние два месяца, было ложью. А Стайлз, как дурак, повелся да еще и влюбился. Повторялась история с Лидией. Он влюблялся в тех, с кем быть не сможет. Но если с Лидией все было честно, то с Дереком — как нож в спину. С самого начала было ясно, что у них ничего не получится. Но Стайлз пытался верить в лучшее и, как всегда, ошибся. Телефон выпал из его дрожащих рук и с грохотом приземлился на пол, но он не обратил на это внимания, а только сидел и смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь все осмыслить и разобраться с тем, что ему делать дальше._

_Утром, когда Дерек заехал за Стайлзом, того дома не оказалось. Он набрал его номер, но телефон оказался выключен. Дерек сел в машину и поехал к школе, где узнал, что Стайлза нет. Он еще раз набрал его, но телефон снова оказался отключен. Попросив своих бет, чтобы позвонили ему, когда Стилински появится, Дерек отправился в лофт, надеясь, что Стайлз будет ждать его там. Но в лофте его тоже не оказалось._

_Стайлз ранним утром позвонил Дитону и договорился с ним о встрече. Приехав к нему, спросил, как можно скрыться от оборотня. Дитон ни о чем не стал расспрашивать, чем заслужил большое уважение, и рассказал о том, чем можно огородить дом, чтобы оборотень не проник внутрь. На прощание дал настойку, которая не позволяет оборотням чуять запах. Поблагодарив за все, Стайлз отправился воплощать в жизнь свой план, который заключался в том, чтобы держаться подальше от Дерека._

_По дороге домой он купил все необходимые материалы и заехал за новой сим-картой. Потом сделал все по инструкции Дитона: огородил свой дом рябиновым пеплом и набрызгался настойкой. Теперь не один оборотень не мог проникнуть внутрь без его ведома. Позвонив отцу, он сообщил свой новый номер и предупредил, чтобы тот никому его не давал. Оставалось только решить проблему со Скоттом. Но с этим он разберется потом._

_Дерек весь день не находил себе места. Стайлз так и не появился ни в школе, ни в лофте. Он хотел было набрать шерифа, но не стал его беспокоить, рассудив, что если бы что-то случилось, то отец Стайлза позвонил бы сам. Устав сидеть в ожидании, Дерек пошел к Стайлзу домой._

_Подъехав к дому, он увидел его машину, но не почувствовал запаха, хотя знал, что Стайлз внутри: стук его сердца отчетливо слышался. Ничего не понимая, он вышел из машины и направился к двери, но его что-то остановило. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел рассыпанный пепел рябины. Ничего не понимая, кликнул Стайлза. Тот вышел и остановился поблизости, всем своим видом демонстрируя злость и растерянность._

_— Стайлз, что происходит? — непонимающе спросил Дерек. — Где ты был весь день? Я не мог до тебя дозвониться, и тебя не было сегодня в школе. — Он смотрел на Стайлза и пытался учуять его запах, но не мог._

_— Я все знаю, Дерек, — сжав кулаки и с ненавистью глядя на него, спокойно проговорил Стайлз. — Я слышал твой разговор с Питером вчера. Я знаю о споре._

_— Что? — Дерек дернулся вперед, чтобы подойти ближе, но круг из рябины не дал ему это сделать. — Стайлз… Послушай меня…_

_— Нет, — жестко оборвали его. — Я не хочу тебя больше слушать. Ты врал мне. Все то время, что мы были вместе, ты врал! — продолжил Стайлз, срываясь на крик. — Зачем ты так поступил со мной? — в его глазах стояли слезы, но он держался._

_— Стайлз, позволь мне все объяснить, — с отчаянием в голосе попросил Дерек, умоляюще на него глядя. Ему хотелось подойти ближе, обнять и успокоить. — Это не то, что ты думаешь…_

_— Хватит! — прервал его Стайлз. — Мне не нужны твои объяснения. За эти два месяца я слышал от тебя только ложь. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Мне жаль, что ты проиграл спор, — он развернулся и пошел в сторону дома не оборачиваясь._

_— Стайлз! — крикнул Дерек ему вслед. — Постой! Стайлз! — он дернулся вперед, чтобы остановить его, но круг не позволил. Дерек бил кулаком в невидимую стену, пытаясь докричаться до Стайлза; внутренний волк рвался наружу, царапая ребра изнутри, скулил и подвывал, стараясь взять верх над человеческой природой._

_Войдя в дом, Стайлз пытался сдержать слезы, чтобы не показать свою слабость и не выглядеть жалко. Он знал, что Дерек не чувствует его запах, но все слышит. Ему было очень тяжело. Но он решил, что со всем справится и постарается забыть Дерека._

_Дерек, понимая, что Стайлз не выйдет, поехал в лофт, чтобы все обдумать. Он попытается поговорить с ним завтра или послезавтра и будет пытаться до тех пор, пока тот не согласится. Он заслужит доверие и прощение Стайлза любым способом._

                                   


* * *

Стайлз поднялся в комнату, уселся на подоконник, подтянул к себе ноги и, положив на них голову, посмотрел в окно. Из комнаты открывался вид на горы, покрытые снегом, и на небольшое озеро.

Он думал о том, что делать дальше. Разговоры ни к чему не приведут, но и Дерек так просто не сдастся. Он, конечно, мог переждать, но кто знает, на что Дерек еще пойдет, чтобы вернуть его. Да и находиться целую неделю с ним будет тяжело. Стайлз до сих пор его любил и, как ни старался ненавидеть, разлюбить не мог.

Он думал об отце. Как тот мог отпустить его с Дереком, зная, что они расстались? Стайлз не рассказал о споре ни отцу, ни друзьям — не хотел, чтобы его жалели. Рассказал только Скотту: держать все в себе было тяжело. Макколл поддержал его, как мог, даже хотел пойти и разобраться с Дереком, но Стайлз его остановил. Он понимал, что Скотту нужна стая и альфа и что без них ему будет сложно. Он попросил не рассказывать никому о том, что произошло, а с Дереком вести себя как обычно и не нарываться на конфликт.

Друзья и отец думали, что они просто сильно поругались, и всячески старались их помирить. И если Дерек принимал любую помощь, то Стайлз, как мог, отвергал. В этом ему очень сильно помогал Скотт. Благодаря их совместным усилиям Стайлз смог скрываться не только от Дерека, но и от других оборотней.

Он не знал, сколько так просидел; первым напомнил о себе желудок, и он решил спуститься вниз — перекусить и разведать обстановку.

Дерек не пошел за Стайлзом, а решил прогуляться, давая ему время успокоиться. Да и что он мог сделать, если Стайлз не желал его слушать? Он был очень виноват перед ним и корил себя за то, что согласился на дурацкий спор с Питером. Он не задумался, почему дядя выбрал именно Стайлза. Ему было все равно, кого соблазнять и с кем встречаться три месяца. Для него это была всего лишь игра.

Но за два месяца отношений со Стайлзом что-то изменилось. Парень оказался очень интересным, остроумным и веселым. То, что раньше в нем раздражало, сейчас казалось очень милым. Он начал испытывать чувства к Стайлзу, но боялся себе в этом признаться. Да и его волк тянулся ближе. Все стало серьезно, и он не вспоминал о споре.

Но Стайлз все узнал, и их отношения закончились, не успев толком начаться. Три недели, в течение которых они не виделись, Дерек сходил с ума, но никак не мог подобраться ближе: Стайлзу удавалось очень хорошо скрываться.

Он не знал, что ему делать и как вернуть Стайлза. Помощь, как ни странно, предложил Питер. Дерек, находясь в отчаянии, не стал отказываться и выслушал его план. Со многим он был не согласен, но выбора не было.

Он пришел к отцу Стайлза и рассказал ему о поездках в колледжи. Шерифа это не удивило: сын заканчивал школу и с колледжем еще не определился. Он поддержал Дерека и дал свое разрешение на поездку, взяв с него обещание звонить каждый день. Шериф считал, что совместная поездка поможет им помириться. Он знал, что Стайлз любит Дерека: сын не раз об этом говорил. А расставание было временным: в отношениях всякое бывает. Ему нравился Дерек — он делал счастливым его сына.

Стайлз спустился вниз, увидел, что Дерека нет, и приготовил себе скромный перекус. Поев, решил пройтись по дому и поискать телефон или ключи от машины. Но, осмотрев дом вдоль и поперек, не нашел ничего, кроме сейфа. Возможно, Дерек закрыл вещи в нем, чтобы Стайлз не смог до них добраться. Не зная чем себя занять, он поднялся в комнату, прилег на кровать и заснул.

Дерек, вернувшись с прогулки, почуял запах еды и догадался, что Стайлз спускался. Прислушавшись, он услышал ровное сердцебиение наверху, решил, что тот спит, поднялся наверх и тихо вошел в комнату. Присев на край кровати так, чтобы не разбудить парня, он залюбовался им. Спящий, он был прекрасен: умиротворенное лицо, чуть приоткрытые губы, легкий румянец на щеках — он казался таким невинным и беззащитным. Дерек не удержался от соблазна, наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

Стайлз проснулся от того, что его кто-то целовал, резко открыл глаза и сел на кровати, оттолкнув целующего.

— Дерек! Какого черта ты делаешь?! — заорал он.

— Ты так мило выглядел во сне, что я не смог удержаться, — улыбнувшись, ответил тот.

В его голосе не было ни капли раскаяния; это разозлило Стайлза еще больше, и он, размахнувшись, влепил такую звонкую пощечину, что его ладонь загорелась. От неожиданности глаза Дерека загорелись красным и вылезли когти, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар и забилось быстрее, он тяжело сглотнул и замер, ожидая ответной реакции. Дерек, посмотрев на него, увидел в его глазах страх. Он горько усмехнулся, встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты. Как только он ушел, Стайлз тяжело выдохнул и провел руками по лицу.

Он решил не выходить из комнаты, боясь новой встречи. Поцелуй воскресил в памяти счастливые моменты их отношений, и при воспоминании о них по щекам покатились невольные слезы. Почему у них все так получилось? Неужели Стайлз никогда не сможет стать счастливым? Проплакав в кровати какое-то время, он не заметил, как снова заснул.

Проснувшись в следующий раз, он понял, что уже наступило утро, широко зевнул, потянулся и встал. Взглянув на кровать, отметил, что другая половина осталась нетронутой и была аккуратно застелена. Значит, Дерек ночевал в другом месте, а не с ним. Приняв душ, Стайлз решил еще раз с ним поговорить и попытаться уговорить его вернуться домой.

Спустившись вниз, он нашел его спящим на диване. Дерек лежал на животе, подложив под голову свою куртку, одну руку подсунул под куртку, а другая свисала с дивана. Диван был слишком короток, и ноги свисали с подлокотника. Стайлз решил его не будить, ушел на кухню и приготовил завтрак на двоих, стараясь сильно не шуметь.

Дерек, почувствовав запах кофе, открыл глаза, перевернулся на бок, спустил ноги с дивана и сел. Глянув вбок, в сторону кухни, увидел Стайлза, который смотрел прямо на него.

— Хм… Доброе утро, — бодро сказал Стайлз и улыбнулся. — Я приготовил блинчики и кофе. Надеюсь, ты голоден. Иди умывайся и приходи завтракать, пока я все не съел.

Было видно, что он очень сильно нервничает: руки тряслись, голос дрожал.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся в ответ Дерек. — Я быстро.

Он встал, потянулся, разминая затекшие от долгого и неудобного лежания мышцы. Стайлз отвел взгляд в сторону, стараясь сильно не пялиться, но Дерек услышал, как участилось его дыхание, а сердце зашлось в сумасшедшем ритме. Он быстро скрылся наверху, чтобы не показывать, как сильно его порадовала такая реакция.

Быстро приняв душ, он спустился вниз и, усевшись за стол напротив Стайлза, принялся за еду. Каждый молчал, не зная как начать разговор. Дерек изредка поглядывал на Стайлза, но тот смущенно отводил взгляд в сторону. Когда с едой было покончено, они не стали расходиться.

— Дерек, давай вернемся домой, — смущенно и неуверенно начал разговор Стайлз. Он сидел, глядя прямо на собеседника и сцепив руки в замок, чтобы скрыть дрожь. — Ты же понимаешь, что сколько бы мы здесь не находились, это ничего не изменит.

— Нет, Стайлз, — ответил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди и расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я уже говорил, что мы не уедем отсюда, пока не решим нашу проблему.

— Ну и как ты собираешься ее решать? — тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. — Похитить меня и держать взаперти — не выход.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Дерек.

— Отличное решение, — не скрывая сарказма, проговорил Стайлз. Он соскочил со стула и опёрся руками на стол. — Другого, как я понимаю, у тебя нет.

— Пока нет.

— И когда появится? Если не секрет? — начал злиться Стайлз, и это было заметно по плотно сжатым губам и залегшим морщинкам между бровями. — Или идея привезти меня сюда была не твоей? Кто тебе помог? — зло прищурил глаза он и склонил голову набок в ожидании ответа.

— Питер.

— Ну конечно, Питер! — повысил голос Стайлз. — Как я раньше не понял! Идея спора тоже была его?

— Да.

— И на что вы поспорили? — задал давно интересующий его вопрос Стайлз, в голосе слышались стальные нотки. — Что такого тебе пообещал Питер, что ты согласился встречаться с человеком, которого ненавидел?

— Я тебя не ненавидел, — попытался переубедить его Дерек. — И уже неважно, на что мы спорили, — покачал он головой и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, снедаемый чувством вины. — Я сожалею, что так поступил с тобой. Я не должен был слушать Питера и соглашаться на этот дурацкий спор. Прости меня, — посмотрел он умоляюще — хотел подойти и обнять, но боялся спугнуть Стайлза.

— Я не прощу тебя никогда, — последовал ледяной ответ, Стайлз развернулся и ушел в направлении комнаты.

— Стайлз! — позвал Дерек. Тот, ничего не отвечая, продолжал идти. Дерек встал, в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, развернул его за плечи лицом к себе и посмотрел в глаза. — Стайлз, я… я люблю тебя.

От услышанных слов сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, а на глаза навернулись слезы, но он сдержал их и поспешил отвести взгляд.

— Как же я мечтал услышать эти слова два месяца назад, — с горечью в голосе ответил он. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не говорил их мне. Но сейчас уже поздно. Я больше не верю ни единому твоему слову.

— Стайлз, прошу тебя, дай мне еще один шанс.

— Нет. Мы не сможет больше быть вместе. Я тебе не верю, а без доверия друг к другу отношения не построишь, — сбросил он руки Дерека со своих плеч и поднялся наверх. Там, не сдерживаясь, дал волю слезам.

Дерек не знал, как быть дальше. Стайлз не хотел его слушать, не верил ему. Как теперь исправить то, что он натворил? Подумав, он решил связаться Питером и попросить совета. Вынув ключи от машины из сейфа, пошел забрать из багажника ноутбук. Он решил не заходить в дом, а связаться с дядей из машины.

Включив ноутбук, он открыл скайп и набрал Питера. На звонок ответили сразу же.

— Привет, племянник, — широко улыбаясь, поприветствовал его дядя. — Как твои дела со Стайлзом? Удалось помириться с любимым? — Питер сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и изредка отпивая из бокала коньяк.

— Я потому тебе и звоню, — сказал Дерек, тяжело вздохнув, и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Я устал. Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше. Он не хочет меня слушать. Говорит, что не верит мне больше.

— Дерек, ты уверен, что тебе нужен именно Стайлз? Ну, расстались и расстались. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого. Того, кто соответствует тебе. Зачем тебе какой-то несовершеннолетний, гиперактивный, болтливый сынок шерифа? На свете еще много красивых девушек и парней.

— Нет. Мне не нужен никто, кроме Стайлза, — ответил он и категорично мотнул головой. — Еще мой волк ведет себя странно в его присутствии. Я боюсь сорваться и навредить ему. Помоги мне. Я не знаю, к кому еще обратиться, — выпалил он на одном дыхании и просяще посмотрел на дядю.

— Хм… Интересно… Говоришь, волк ведет себя странно? — со своей любимой загадочной интонацией произнес Питер. — Хорошо, я помогу. Только я сам поговорю со Стайлзом. Тет-а-тет.

— А если он не захочет говорить с тобой?

— Тогда ты сделаешь так, чтобы захотел. Или ты уже раздумал его возвращать?

— Нет. Я все сделаю, как ты скажешь, — заверил дядю Дерек. — Только о чем ты будешь с ним говорить?

— А это уже не твое дело, племянничек. Я жду твоего звонка, — отключился Питер.

Дерек захлопнул ноутбук и, взяв его с собой, пошел в дом. Он решил не откладывать запланированный разговор, если, конечно, ему удастся уговорить Стайлза. Он вошел в дом и сразу направился в их комнату. Стайлз сидел на подоконнике, закутавшись в плед, держал чашку горячего чая и смотрел в окно. Дерек на секунду залюбовался им; внутренний волк довольно заурчал.

— Стайлз.

От неожиданности тот дернулся и повернулся в сторону двери. Дерек стоял на пороге комнаты и не решался зайти внутрь. В руках он держал ноутбук. — Питер хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Я не хочу с ним разговаривать, — отвернулся Стайлз обратно к окну.

— Пожалуйста, Стайлз. Выслушай его, — попросил Дерек, глядя с надеждой.

— Дерек, ты что, издеваешься? — повысил голос Стайлз, начиная выходить из себя. — Из-за него мы оказались в этой ситуации. И ты еще хочешь, чтобы я с ним о чем-то говорил? Или вы придумали очередной спор с моим участием?

— Нет, Стайлз. Просто поговори с ним. И я обещаю: после этого мы вернемся домой.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю, — нехотя согласился Стайлз. Дерек протянул ему ноутбук и вышел из комнаты.

Стайлз обрадовался, получив ноутбук, переместился на кровать и поставил его себе на колени. Можно было связаться с отцом или Скоттом, попросить, чтобы они приехали и забрали его. Но радость быстро сошла на нет: он вспомнил, что не знает, где находится. Отец, конечно, мог вычислить координаты, но не хотелось его беспокоить. Кто знает, как он отреагирует.

Поэтому Стайлз открыл ноутбук и быстро набрал номер Питера, боясь передумать. Тот ответил сразу же.

— О, привет, Стайлз. Рад тебя видеть. Отлично выглядишь, — широко улыбнулся Питер. От этой улыбки сводило зубы.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — недружелюбно спросил он.

— Неужели ты не рад меня видеть? — Питер склонил голову набок и слегка прищурился. Стайлз промолчал, сжав челюсть так, что зубы заскрипели, и скомкал простынь, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы не отключить ноутбук. Он был уверен, что не решится во второй раз позвонить Питеру, даже если ему придется всю оставшуюся жизнь прожить в этой глуши.

— Ладно. Не буду ходить вокруг да около и перейду сразу к делу. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал и не перебивал. Это я подбил Дерека на спор и сразу оговорюсь: это было из лучших побуждений. Стайлз, ты — пара Дерека.

При этих словах глаза Стайлза округлились, а рот застыл в немом вопросе. Он стал слушать более внимательно: сказанное было интересным.

— Надеюсь, тебе не нужно объяснять, что это значит для волка. То, что ты — его пара, мой племянник не догадывался, хотя сейчас начинает что-то подозревать. Я, как старший и более опытный, понял это сразу.

— Но ты мог сказать ему об этом, а не затевать этот дурацкий спор, — не выдержав, перебил Стайлз.

— Я же просил меня не перебивать, — недовольно сказал Питер. — И отвечая на твой вопрос: да, мог, но он бы мне не поверил. Понимаешь, найти свою пару удается крайне редко. Дерек не верит в то, что когда-нибудь встретит ее. И это неудивительно, учитывая то, сколько всего он пережил в этой жизни. Вспомни, как он относился к тебе: постоянно рычал, прикладывал о стены, злился, когда ты находился рядом. Это все его волк, он хотел быть рядом с тобой, но Дерек его все время сдерживал, и волк таким образом привлекал твое внимание. Но, даже если встретишь свою пару, нужно, чтобы она тебя признала. Если пара от тебя откажется или погибнет, то волк может выйти из-под контроля. Только без пары намного хуже: это — как очень медленно, в мучениях, умирать. Видя, что мой племянник отвергает свою пару, я решил подтолкнуть его к тебе. Не совсем удачным способом, конечно. Но я тоже хотел поразвлечься. Мне хотелось посмотреть, как Дерек будет бегать за тобой, ухаживать. Но ты на удивление быстро согласился — моему великому разочарованию. — Стайлз хмыкнул при этом заявлении. Как он мог отказаться, если за ним ухаживает такой парень, как Дерек? — Теперь ты все знаешь и, надеюсь, сделаешь правильный выбор. Но помни: пара для волка — это один раз и на всю жизнь. Подумай, готов ли ты к этому.

После этих слов Питер, не говоря больше не слова и не прощаясь, отключился.

Стайлз сидел и смотрел на экран ноутбука, пытаясь осмыслить то, что рассказал Питер. Он — пара Дерека. Как он раньше не догадался? Он же так много читал об оборотнях, когда Скотта обратили.

Предстояло решить, что делать дальше. Те два месяца, которые они провели вместе, были лучшими в его жизни, хотя и сравнивать не с чем. Но он очень любил Дерека, несмотря на его поступок, и знал, что не будет счастлив с другими. Готов ли он быть с одним человеком всю оставшуюся жизнь? Все решив для себя, Стайлз вышел из комнаты.

Спустившись в гостиную, Дерек не находил себе места, нервно ходил из угла в угол и терзался вопросом, о чем Питер может разговаривать со Стайлзом. Он не прислушивался к разговору наверху, хотя было очень интересно. Чтобы отвлечь себя, он решил приготовить ужин. Время обеда давно прошло, и Дерек знал, что, чем бы ни окончился разговор, Стайлз будет голоден.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Ужин был приготовлен, и он сидел за столом, просматривая в телефоне их совместные со Стайлзом фотографии. Они были вместе всего два месяца, но снимков было очень много.

Услышав шаги, Дерек убрал телефон, посмотрел в сторону лестницы и поднялся со стула, увидев Стайлза. Тот, ничего не говоря, подошел к Дереку, заглянул в его глаза, прикоснулся ладонью к щеке и, привстав на носочки, прикоснулся своими губами к его в нежном и легком поцелуе. Дерек, не теряя времени, одной рукой обхватил талию Стайлза и привлек ближе к себе, а другой мягко надавил на затылок и углубил поцелуй. Он слышал, как колотится сердце в груди напротив, жадно терзал губы Стайлза и слегка покусывал. Язык скользнул внутрь, проходясь по небу, зубам, лаская чужой язык. Поцелуй длился вечность, пока, наконец, они не оторвались друг от друга. Внутренний волк довольно порыкивал, радуясь тому, что пара находится рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, — немного отдышавшись, произнес Стайлз, глядя в глаза Дерека и широко улыбаясь.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Стайлз, — улыбнувшись в ответ, ответил он, притянул парня к себе за плечи и крепко обнял, уткнувшись носом в темную макушку. Стайлз прижался к нему, обняв за талию и уткнувшись в изгиб шеи.

Каждый из них молчал, боясь нарушить момент и наслаждаясь близостью.

— Я твоя пара, — сказал Стайлз, размыкая объятия, и сделал шаг назад, чтобы лучше видеть Дерека. Тот неохотно его отпустил, боясь, что он снова уйдет.

— Да, — не стал отрицать он. — Прости, что раньше этого не понял. Тогда бы ничего этого не было. Я должен был сразу догадаться: ведь мой волк сходит с ума, находясь рядом с тобой.

Дерек сделал шаг в попытке его обнять, но Стайлз шагнул назад, и он нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит.

— У меня есть одно условие. Больше никаких споров, особенно с Питером, — сказал серьезно Стайлз.

— Я тебя понял. Никаких споров, — пообещал Дерек не задумываясь.

— И еще, — добавил Стайлз, взяв руки Дерека в свои и посмотрев ему в глаза, — Дерек Хейл, я принимаю тебя как свою пару.

Дерек отпустил руки Стайлза и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, наклонился и нежно поцеловал в губы. Руки Стайлза зарылись в его волосах. Дерек опустил руки на его талию и привлек его ближе. Оторвавшись от его губ, он спустился к шее и начал покрывать ее мелкими поцелуями, доставляя волшебное удовольствие. Стайлз отклонил голову, предоставляя лучший доступ и постанывая от ощущения языка Дерека на своей шее. Найдя в себе силы отстраниться, он сказал:

— Я прощаю тебя, Дерек, но не до конца. Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы заслужить мое прощение.

Затем приглашающе улыбнулся и, взяв Дерека за руку, повел вверх по лестнице.

Внутренний волк заурчал от удовольствия, довольный тем, что его наконец-то признали.


End file.
